


Good Pet

by IllegalLolita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Kidnapping, Obedience, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalLolita/pseuds/IllegalLolita
Summary: yandere! slasher 76 walks in on his captive s/o cleaning his blade





	Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> so this is from October of 2018 and the only reason im postin it is cuz mu tumblr is shadow-banned and i need a place to put my works that wont slap me in the face...thank you AO3 as always

When Jack had found you were not laying in bed as usual it would be a lie for him to say his heart didn’t drop. He ran out of the room, about to raise hell when he heard your sweet sweet voice call his name.

“J-Jack!” you had said, sitting on the side of the stained bathtub with his second most prized possession in your delicate hands. He entered hastily and stood silently in the door way, staring down at you as you looked up at him.

“I…I heard you come in. It was gunna be a surprise but…” you trailed off and held out the machete. “Here you go.”

Slowly, a twisted smile curled up his lips as he took it in his gloved hands. How cute. You stood and brushed your wet hands on to the shirt you were wearing, which of course was much too large on you as it was Jacks. You hummed softly as you turned around, bending over and unplugging the drain from the tub so the dirty water would flush out.

You turned back to him and blushed as he held the blade close, inspecting it thoroughly before he placed it on the bathroom vanity. It was obvious it took you a long time to clean it to such a seemingly new condition. He opened his arms and nervously you walked to him, nuzzling your cheek against the cotton material of his shirt as you grasped onto his jacket. His right hand rubbed your back as his thumb on his left hand caressed the skin of your neck

“Good pet…” he whispered as a praise. A reward was surely coming your way.


End file.
